Every Conflict Needs A Hero
by marmarpenn
Summary: It has been 20 years since the Justice League has gotten killed one way or another. Villains rave the streets and the world is in Chaos but there are still dome gifted heroes left and it is up to them to save the world. Regan West finally became a hero but it all starts to go wrong when a weird shadow man seems to start messing with her mind.
1. PROLOGUE

**Characters:**

**Black Arrow; Regan Jenkins by me**

**Griffin; Austin Griffin**

**Guardian; Deno Allen Kane**

**Mystery; Miranda Cantanina **

**Yellow Come; Jemma Sparx**

**Calypso: Alexis Olympia **

**Elementam and Animalis: Alex and Jason Natura **

**Fauna; Marlena Yancey**

**Fortuna: Emmy Lambert**

Prologue|

Nightwing looked at the files over and over again they were too young ranging from13 to 16. _You weren't too young when you started. _ The one that haunted him the most was the girl with bright red hair and ice blue eyes and her mother's stubbornness and ability with an arrow. He sighed looking at the file… it was his fault there dead she was upstairs right now knowing the secret knowing what happened the night her mother and father died yet put no blame him. He slammed his fist into the desk.

His fault it was his fault most of the league was dead or retired. But the world it was falling into ruins he had no choice he had no choice but the start the second Young Justice team.


	2. 1

1]

I couldn't help but brush my hands against the rough red seat that I sat in. Though it felt weird against my fingers at the moment It calmed my nerves.

I was in a room with no one I knew but Marlena I guess… But still I was nervous this could be my future team my future family. Yet I was nervous at the same time what if they hated me what if they thought I was too weak because of how small I am. Though my archery should make up for that or maybe even my vibration powers.

Me Regan West daughter of both dead Airtimes and Wally West only got my dads vibration powers. My real passion is Archery I still remember the first day I got a bow and arrow I was so happy so excited I felt stronger.

I looked down at my outfit which I looked ridiculous in. A dark black armored t-shirt that stopped above my belly button armored pants and black armored boots. To finfish it off a mask that crowned my nose. Then there was a red braid down my back. Night wing said I looked like Wally but had my mom's personality. But when I put on my black mask I was no longer Regan West I was Black Arrow.

I slouched in my chair and leaned my head back… decide already I can't stand this anymore.

Marlena didn't look much better. She was nervously twirling her dark brown hair around her finger and tapping her foot on the floor. She wore only black shorts a tank top and a black mask she with her hair down she said it was easiest to turn into a animal with.

I made contact with her dark brown eyes we stared for a second.

_So Bored. _I mouthed.

She smiled slightly and nodded, _Of course. _She mouthedback leaning her head backwards.

I oddly wondered what Night wing was doing he probably was talking to Bruce Wayne a ex hero called Batman. I lived with them knowing both their identity Night wing was Dick Grayson the new leader of what is left of the league which is literally just three people at the time. And one of them can't go on missions because he is a scientist and is just in the background.

The door popped open which startled me and I swear I saw Night wing smile as he came into the cream colored room.

"We have come to the decision you will become then next Young Justice tema doing missions only missions that we assign you…" he said.

"Only missions that you assign us we're more than ready!" a girl said she had mocha colored skin dark brownish black hair and brown eyes. She looked snarky but wise like she knows what death means like she has a past like know one can imagine.

"Yea I agree I was on the streets for a while I'm pretty sure I can handle Joker II," said another girl throwing her hands up annoyed. She had blond hair and brown eyes but I wasn't stupid when was wearing a wig.

"Because Guardian is the oldest, he will become leader…" Night wing said ignoring the two girls.

"If anything is to happen Calypso would become next in line," said super boy he is cryptonian and looks as if he hasn't aged a day since 18 well his body hasn't actually. His girlfriends Ms. Martian retired a while ago when she tore a muscle in her leg and has never been the same since.

"So when do we start with the whole mission thing?" a boy said he had a snarky smirk on his tan face his eyes were sea green and his hair was dark neck length and messy. Next to him stood another boy his twin obviously but he looked less friendly like there was a brick wall stopping him from interacting from everyone.

"When the first mission comes up, follow us we'll show you around," said Wonder girl cheerfully.

"So I get to watch you as your den mother she looked to be no older that 23 obviously still young for a hero. I remember from what Dick told me she is Diana's (wonder woman) younger sister who she trained before she got paralyzed from the waist down leaving her in a wheel chair.

We were suddenly in a dark red large room with a living room a small kitchen and a hallway with dorms and stuff like that.

"Wow this is so cool," I heard Marlena say behind me.

"Yeah I have to admit it is," I whispered back.

"Interesting, can we cook here?" a girl said she had a fluent French accent she was very pretty too wild long dark black hair that was tied into a ponytail. She had green eyes and creamy fair skin.

While me I'm freckled all over with red hair I felt weird.

"Yeah you can cook as long as you don't burn down the house," Wonder girl said.

"Ohhh lets choose our rooms before anyone realizes," said Marlena she suddenly turned into a cheetah.

"Hop on," she said he voice was Marlena's but with a purr so it was even cooler," Oh and grab my bag too don't want any boys looking what is inside!" she giggled. Marlena could easily get a boyfriend she was really pretty and again I felt weird with my freckled skin and my red hair.

Suddenly we were going really fast I wished I had super speed it would be so cool but all I get is stupid vibrating powers.

"I like this one," I said pointing to the one at the end of the hallway I would only have one neighbor so I may be able to get sleep.

"I'll take the one next door!" said Marlena… or not if anything Marlena was as loud as 20 elephants.

"Sure you do that I said hopping off her back as she turned into normal form I grabbed my bag and walked inside. It was a dark grey color with a simple bed desk and computer. I realized the others were already choosing rooms too because I heard slight ruckus of fighting teenagers.

"So I heard your staying here?" Night wing said bringing in box's of mine.

"Yeah it's secluded not much noise of two neighbors," I said.

"Well if Marlena's next door I doubt you'll get good sleep," he smiled setting it down.

"I had the same room Wally stayed next door I got zero sleep," said Night wing. Suddenly I imagined Dick Grayson as teenage boy wonder best friends with my dad and mom.

I sat on my bed and Dick sat next to me as If sensing my troubles.

"If only they can see you know they would be so proud," he said.

"I know but I'm doing the same exact thing that got them killed how proud would they really be?"

"Proud enough that you still tried," he said walking out of my room.

I started unpacking putting posters on my wall pictures of me and my parents pictures of me and Bruce and Dick. Pictures of me with Marlena.

Then there was a picture with my first bow I was only five I aimed it and I had a serious look on my small face.

A tear ran down my face…" What happened to that little girl?" I whispered to myself.

"She grew up?" I answered my own question standing up.

I got in a dark blue blouse and black jeans I kept on my combat boots… I liked them.

I walked outside into the main room still holding my bow and arrow. I held the map in my hands searching for the Archery room it would probably help calm my nerves or make them even madder but I needed to get down there one way or another. I walked into the elevator and went to the bottom floor there was a archery room. My mom probably practiced in one a lot like it. I strung my arrow pointed it at the multi colored target closed one eye and took a breath and I shot. It hit the target in the middle. I was right it did calm me.

"So never caught your real name Black Arrow?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I didn't even look at who I was talking too.

"I am your leader," he said.

"Don't rub it it it will make people jelous," I said stoping my shooting.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean too?"

"Don't worry I don't care honestly your going to be torture look what happened to Kaldur he went mad," I said glancing at him.

"What is your name?"

"Regan West," I said quietly.

"No your not-"

"It doesn't matter," I said coldly

"So I see you have your mom's gift how about your dad?"

"Vibration I got his vibration powers I can run threw walls that's all plus I'll be fine with no powers," I shrugged shooting my arrow splitting yet another one.

"So you lived with Night wing and Batman that has to be cool?" he said.

"It had it's plus's," I said walking past the 16 year old boy. He obviously taller than 13 year old me who is smaller than a 6th grader. He had dark black spiky hair and blue grey eyes.

I pressed the elevator button to go up and Guardian boy held it open.

"So you know my name what is yours?" I said.

"Deno… Deno Kane?" he said.

The elevator door opened and I realized the rest were already in there messing around.

Marlena was already talking to another girl and I felt a twinge of jealousy it was the French girl I walked up to them not saying what was on my mind.

"Regan I couldn't find you in your room where were you?" Marlena said.

"Archery range," I said.

"I saw you one day you were with Night wing your good with that bow of yours," the French girl said with a proud smile.

Suddenly I couldn't help but smile back I suddenly liked this girl.

I looked around at my surroundings by habit if there was a need to escape there was a window in our rooms and the portal not a lot but we were in a mountain.

"I am glad you all are getting along so well!" Wonder girl said, "School starts tomorrow so get some sleep!"

"School?" said a boy he seemed to lurk in the corner.

"Of course Griffin school…" said Wonder girl.

"We're superhero's we don't need school," said the girl with coca colored skin.

"You never know when you need a job," Deno said.

Welcome to the League I thought sourly.


	3. 2

2]

"I wonder if we'll have a mission after school I mean," she said

"I doubt it," I said tenderly.

"Why not?"

"They still want us to get to know each other get a feel of our new lives," I sat on my bed next to me sat Marlena straitening my red kinks of hair.

"That makes no sense," said Marlena.

"For us I've known you since I was seven," I said.

"But I've gone solo for so long I can't stand lives without missions!"

"You help Conner and Wonder girl we haven't done a mission without adult supervision," I said.

She nodded solemnly and stood up unplugging her straitened.

We walked outside my room and into the living room.

"Ready?" asked Wonder girl.

We followed her into the garage to a School Bus.

"We're taking a school bus," I giggled.

"It is discussed as a school bus what other car wouldwe take," said Wonder girl.

"A normal one," Marlena murmured but I don't think I was suppose to here that. I went to the very back of the bus.

"Why do like the backs of everything?" Marlena sighed.

"I don't know it's secluded," I said.

"Gosh sometimes I think you are socially challanged," she said sitting by me slouching and putting her feet under the seat right in front of her.

I frowned.

"Didn't think it mattered," I said.

"You're like your mom," said Marlena.

"How would you know?" I snapped.

"Night wing tells you about her a lot remember I spy on people," suddenly she moved her head into a hawk.

"Ugg you know more about me that I do!" I groaned.

I looked ahead we all were going ot the same school because the Middle school and High school had to merge because of budget cuts most schools do now a day since the villains take all the money from the banks and from us.

Crime after a lot of heroes… left rose up big time… People don't walk on streets alone and if they do it has to be in a busy area or at school but even there it isn't so good.

The bus stopped making me and Marlena jolt forward.

"Sorry," I heard Wonder girl say I slung my dark black colored backpack over my shoulder as I walked in with the group.

"Wow look at all the new kids this year," I herd someone whisper.

"Remember we are all from a new orphanage," said Deno carful that no one would here.

"Well some of us go home for the weekends," Marlena mumbled.

I rolled my eyes leave it to Marlena to speak what is on her mind.

The first bell rang and I pulled out my schedule quickly.

Math 1 period great always the same.

I opened once cream colored door with chips of paint taken off. I walked in the desks looked ages old and was that a chalkboard I saw. I was use to Gotham middle threw high school it was a private school but Dick thought that if we got to know our fellow team mates we'd work better together. Or hate each other more.

I bit my lip sitting in a random chair.

"Hope you chose your seats accordingly because this is who you will be sitting next too all year," said the teacher as the second bell rang. Suddenly the door bursted open no one other than Miranda bursted in taking her seat next to me. Today her dark brown ahri was straitened so it looked smooth and silky and her dark brown eyes looked brighter, her coco colored skin was looking as if she was roasting marshmallow.

"Very well your new right this is your only chance," my teacher said so sourly that I swear she was thinking something like, _Why didn't I become a Doctor I just had to become a teacher and work with these brats all day long._

"My name is Ms. Williams," and that is all I remember of 1rst period.

I sat on the plump dark red couch in the YJ headquarters while the rest watched a movie, I wasn't paying attention exactly it was one of those sappy love movies blah.

But I wanted to stay with Marlena I had no other friends yet… and no enemy's at least.

Suddenly there was a weird beeping noise. I realized it was someone's cell phone but not just any cell phone the emergency mission cell phone.

"Not much time to explain," I loud explosion went in the background as Deno put it on speaker.

"Joker II Gotham Central bank 3 hostages," said Night wing as another explosion went off.

"Why don't you send Connor or Wonder girl?" I blurted.

"Both with me Clay man," he said, "Be careful especially you Regan…" he said and the phone hung up.

"Be careful sure…" I said taking off my normal clothes revealing my black suit and I grabbed my mask to finish it off. I tied my red hair down my back in a braid as we ran to the ship.

"He never told us how to work it," Jason said looking at his twin brother Alex nervously.

"Just like bat mobile," I said looking at the controllers. I typed in the code and suddenly it vroomed with power I pushed the joystick.

"Better than the Bat mobile," I laughed as it flew upward.

"So you know how to get there?" asked Gemma she was wearing her wig but if you look closely you can still see her silver hair under.

I snorted…

"Watch her," Marlena snickered.

I landed it.

And pressed the open button.

"Oh why isn't it my favorite little girl who's your little kid friends," said Joker II.

"Reinforcements," Deno said.

Calypso shot her light but he shot his gun making her dodge and a minion grabbed her punching her and knocking her out.

"Calypso!" Emmy screamed even threw the shrill of her voice you could still hear her French accent.

"Worry later," Austin said quietly.

Emmy nodded but her eyes looked soft and caring. I frowned stareing at her. Bad move.

"Watch out!" a voice said I vibrated at the bullet passed roght threw me I strung an Arrow on obviously the second in command on how he stood next to Joker II all proud. Kiss Butt.

I strung again missing Joker by a inch.

I shot again and this time it hit him electrocuting him he simply started laughing this time I shot again but I wasn't paying attention to my sounding and a leg made contact with my nees sending me to the ground. I rolled out of the way before my attacker could throw another punch. He threw a knife at my arm and suddenly I groaned throwing it behind me. I grabbed another arrow and it hurt to shoot this time and shot him sending electricity threw him.

I shot again at Joker the II sending him down. Alexis sat up groggily.

"Did we win?" she said rubbing her head Deno helped her to her feet.

"Yeah are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said suddenly she blushed looking at him and looked away. Crush. I guess person feelings reading Dick taught me did come in handy.

"Don't worry about me look at her arm it's bloody," she pointed out.

"Nah it's just a scratch," I said.

"You have an odd definition of scratch let me see what I can do," Gemma said grabbing my arm he skin when to her normal color as she grasped my arm and suddenly the pain disappeared.

"Thanks," I said as I walked onto the ship.

"Well someone needs to drive."


	4. 3

**Really appreciate all the constructive criticism! **** It makes me happy that you would take your time to correct me and if anything it helps me become a better writer I know that some people hate critics but I love it so thanks!**

3]

The robot came fast I easily shot it with a electrocution arrow sending it plummeting to the ground.

Another came from behind and shot its laser beam at me I dodged it sliding on the ground scraping my left knee.

I shot my arrow at it from the ground sending the last of 10 to the ground.

"RECORD!" Marlena punched the air.

"Very good team," Night wing nodded at us approving my but he looked and me and smiled which made me blush.

"I think that should be all for the day the team is entitled a life," Wonder girl said with a smile/

"Yes very well," he nodded, "The did break their record a lot today."

"Dilly dogs?" Deno suggested our favorite Happy Harbor restaurant.

"No dure," Alexis smiled looking at Deno with bright eyes.

"We're in!" Alex said pulling his brother along who actually managed a smile.

"Ugg they were starving us!" Miranda said.

"You don't appear to be almost dead so how are you starving," asked Emmy confused.

"American terms, I'll tech you all about it," Gemma said wrapping her arm around her as we walked threw the portal suddenly we were in a happy harbor ally.

"Gosh I'm starving!" Miranda said.

"You already said that," groaned Jason.

"Your always hungry," Austin said with a slight smile still he stuck to the shadows of the ally you never saw much of Austin's face.

"Ms. Williams sucks," Miranda said.

"That's because your always late," I laughed.

Suddenly something or someone grabbed me I squealed a little but realized that no one was there but there was something there it was a ark shadow thing that kept pulling I went to claw for something and I scraped the edges of my hands. Deno grasped one of my hand and Austin the other but it kept pulling I felt stretched and suddenly it let go making me fly into them.

"Are you ok?" Deno asked.

"Fine." I said simply but hurried to my next statement, "What was that?"

"It diffidently wasn't human…" said Marlena hauling me up and squeezing one of my shoulders.

"Better call this in," Deno said pressing his ear piece.

"Guardian to League Black Arrow just got pulled by this weird shadow thing," he said.

He paused for a second listening, "She's fine."

Then he paused for another second.

"Got it. Guardian out." He breathed for a second.

"Back pronto," he said.

"Darn it we just left and I'm still starving," she said.

"I probably can make um… hot cat's" said Emmy.

"Hot dogs," we all corrected at the same time.

"Same same," she sighed.

"Are you ok," Night wing was waiting by the portal.

"Yeah."

"I say none of you should go outside," Wonder girl said.

"Outside has nothing to do with it it's trying to get us and it will do it when even it wants," I said.

"She proves a point," Super boy said, "Buddy system?"

"I'll go with you," Marlena said.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed," I yawned.

"Yeah us too?" said Alexis hurrying to keep up.

"Gosh that thing gives me the heebie jeebie's but why did it go after you?" Alexis said rubbing her elbow.

"I don't know it seemed mad I guess," I said.

"If it doesn't have a heart it might be a robot," said Marlena.

"Marlena a robot in that form it's impossible," I rubbed my head.

"Well it was just a thought," she murmured.

"Goodnight," I said and before I closed the door.

"Be careful," I heard Deno say.

I took a breath taking off my clothes walking into the bathroom taking a nice warm shower it relaxed my muscled and washed my bleeding finger tips.

I leaned against the shower. I would never tell the team this but I was scared out of my mind. Why me was it trying to pick off the most weak first.

"Gosh Regan you have issues," I said to know one in particular. I got into my pajamas and crawled into my bed I fell asleep but that was my one mistake.

_It was there again pulling me I was alone no one was there to save me no Deno no Marlena. I screamed my lungs out but it wouldn't let go it just kept dragging me I was bleeding from cut and scrapes it held onto my ankle with suck a grip I'm sure it is broken. Yet all I saw was the hand I didn't see no looming body holding a knife and all it did was drag me and in a way that was more scary that being stabbed._

"_Regan…"_

"_Regan it's ok…""_

"_Regan wake your butt up!"_

Suddenly there was a sting across my face I was on the floor.

"How?"

"You vibrated under I dragged you out when you didn't wake up I slapped you," Marlena shrugged.

"Jeez someone's violent," I said standing up. I wiped my face which was wet from a mix of sweat and tears.

I realized everyone was in my room.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" I said.

"You practically woke to whole world up we thought it was happening again," said Alexis.

"I'm guessing it was in your dream?" Deno asked.

"Wow I never thought my leader would become my therapist," I groaned.

"You know it would be the best thing if you share your feelings with the team," said Deno. I hed Marlena snort behind me and I kicked her in the shin.

"I'm fine you can all leave now," I said.

I flipped around to see Marlena staying put.

"I thought I told you to go," I groaned.

"Well you kicked me in the shin," she said.

"You slapped me in the face," I pointed out.

"Ok if you think your fine I'll leave holler if you need anything," she said and before she closed the door she took one nervous glance backwards as if to say something but left.

I sat down on my plump dark black bed and laid there I didn't sleep I simply stared at the picture of my mom dad and me.

"What am I getting myself into," I sighed.


	5. 4

**Cat Dogs anyone?**

**4]**

My eyes felt baggy as I walked to the kitchen Saturday morning I had to admit I was tired I didn't sleep all week and when I did I'd rather being in this state.

"Cookies?" asked Emmy handing me a tray of the warm crispy things.

"Uh thanks," I said pulling one of and takeing a bite it was warm still.

"Wow you look horrible," Marlena said.

"Gee thanks," I said sarcastily.

"What did you want us to say you look like you actually sleep?" Austin said I didn't hear him talk much but when I did he sounded dark and mysterious.

"Soda?" sujested Deno.

"Whatever I'll drink coffe if it helps me stay up," I said.

"Really I'll por you a cup," said Nightwing.

He gave me a cup of the darks stuff and the moment I took a sip I spit it out.

"How do you drink this stuff," I said putting the cup on the counter.

Night wing shrugged, "There right though you should get some sleep…"

"If it grabs me while I'm sleeping I can't hack away at is easily," I said pulling out my dark knive and pulling oujt a kitchen knife sharpening the knife… Can never be too careful.

I guess they were right all week I havne't slept and when I did I slept with the knife in my hand it hadn't attacked me but I think it is waiting for the moment I'm alone outside.

Part of me wanted to walk on the beach outside the mountain and scream come and get me. PArnioa was starting to get to me big time.

"I'm going on a walk," Austin said.

"I'll go with you I need to get out of this place,plus it may not be just going after me…"

He nodded sollemly and I grabbed a brown leather jacket and we walked threw the teleporter.

I liked Austin he didn't ask me about my dreams and he told the honest truth same with Alex but I think that is because he is shy Austin is different.

I finally saw his face more often and you can see it clearly on the beach he had a scar on his face in a x spicky hair he had mid tan skin. He wasn't as dark in the light but the scar on his face made him look sinister. In a way he looked like one of those actors that girls faught over being future wives of but he was already somewhere between 15 to 18 he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Your not going to ask me about how my dreams are going?" I said.

He cracked a sad smile, "You don't sleep you know for training with Nightwing for so long you sure are loud…" he frowned at the last part.

"I texted Marlena a lot during classes," I smiled.

"Regan… your parents you address your self as Regan west I take it your not Night wings daughter," he said.

"No…" It doesn't matter.

"Why don't you use your speed," he asked.

"I don't have it only stupid vibration anyway you told me not to ask about your past!" I snapped starting to storm off.

"Regan wait!"

Suddenly a hand grasped my ankle and I was pulled out from under my face made contact with the sand and I started to spit it out.

I grabbed my knife. Please work! I sliced at it and it sliced threw but the weird shadow looked unharmed.

"Regan!" Austin screamed he dove to grasp my hand but missed by centimeters making him curse under is breath.

"Vibrate," he screamed.

I nodded clenching my teeth from the scratches from the soon passing by sand that was like sand paper against my skin. It didn't work.

"Back up now!" Austing screamed tapping his ear.

Suddenly the portal flashed but it was so far away now… too far away.

A rock it my elbow and I grasped to hold on it kept pulling though. My leans were tore and my shirt was ruffled up to just to above my bra my jacket well that was history. I let go and soon it pulled me to the ocean suddenly water filled my lungs and I fought screaming suddenly but the water smotherd it. Tehn a hand grasped mine and I was pulled free dots danced in my vision then air.

"She's ok," said the person dragging me. I looked behind me Marlena was in her gill form.

"Oh great now you look worse," Marlena said one on th ebeach and laid me down.

I laid on the sand closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_I dremt of Miranda being late to class in 2 period the one that was split 8__th__ grade threw 9__th__ which ment Gemma was in there too. Then suddenly the roomed darkened the shadows didn't take me instead they took the whole classI couldn't choose._

_They were all screaming my name I was a hero do something one persong grabbed t my ankle digging her finger nails in so hard it bled._

I woke up in a hospital bed. Great I hate hospitals.

"Glad you can join the world Regan," I looked to my left to see Nightwing in a chair. Bags were under his eyes.

"Now who is the sleep diprived one," I snickered looking to my lunch tray to see a jello already eaten on my nightstand.

"Who ate my jello?" I said.

"Me," Miranda said her tounge was stained red from the jello.

"Well I'm ok now shew before I find my arrow and shoot every single one of you in the foot," I said.

"Guys she may not be kidding," Marlena said.

"I'm not," I said.

Nightwing was first to go out probably strait to a bed or maybe he would settle with a hospital couch… darn things did I mention I hate hospitals?

"You know Regan it was wrong to ask about your past," said Austin his face looked shallow and stern an dhis scar seemed to glow in the light.

"It's fine," I murmered.

"My dad he was a drunk maijor drunk that's how I got this," he pointed to his scar on his face then he turned around takeing off his shirt revealing scars down his muscle covered back, "He killed my mom I ran away living off the streets with my teleporting powers I snuck into the wrong house or maybe the write anyway Superboy almost killed me. Then here I am." He said.

"Ok I would seem like a total butt if I didn't tell you my past. I am Regan West daughter of Artimes and Wally west they got killed by two face who fell of a cliff when he tripped after Night wing almost killed him after finding Wally and Artimes body dead in the living room with me sitting there crying in there pools of blood… I don't remember it." That is where I lied I had a lot of dreams about it, "He took me in balmed himself yada yada good done ok?"

"Intense, I guess we're sort of orphaned kids?" he laughed hoarsely.

"Not anymore we're with out family our knew family," I added.

"Family?" suddenly he did what no one expected he hugged me.


	6. 5

**5]**

"Not cool!" I screamed in annoyance dodging another blow from white frost.

I strung a regular arrow at his foot. My team frozen leaving me alone I couldn't help but feel scared all alone with no one but White Frost to be saved. White Frost was the newest teenage hero working for who knows who probably himself he may just be trap for the hand. The nickname I have given to the dark shadow.

I didn't see the ice behind me which sent me sliding on my but chilling me to the bone. There was one thing this suit was made for protection from guns fire but I could practically still feel the chill threw my suit.

He laughed standing over readying me to be the next ice cube.

"Not so fast," I snickered.

He paused confuse and readied to shoot again but I was faster I shot my fire arrow. It shouldn't hurt him he's immune besides that it defaults his ice powers making him defenseless.

"Night night," I said pointing my sleep arrow at him but suddenly threw a flash of darkness he was gone. Suddenly the air got cold. I wasn't stupid. I dogged the hand once and slipped again on the ice sending me sliding. It streamed to catch up with me. I dogged to my left and the cold fingers scratched my ankle which was left unprotected from a whole that has been there for a while.

"Who are you!" I screamed, "What do you want from me?"

"Funny you ask a voice said and I felt Goosebumps arise on my arms. Suddenly I saw a man he was pale as snow and had dark steeples eyes. "I'm your worse nightmare!"

Suddenly a few hands pushed me down.

"Coward fight me like a real person no powers," I screamed.

"Trickery this is me my powers are apart of me like your feet!" he screamed suddenly he disappeared into blackness

"Weirdo," I muttered putting a strand of hair behind my ear trying to hid my nervousness.

"Backup," I whispered, "No one answered.

"Don't bother trying," he said, "You see what I have been planning has been going on since you have been discovered as the new Young Justice team…"

"We are going to enslave the whole population," he said.

"Like every villain says they never succeed" I said trying to find the voice pointing my arrow looking for my target,

"You see Black Arrow it has already started every part of the palm has worked except killing you?" he said.

"You see your destined for something bigger than you can imagine," he said, "And we need to stop this!"

Suddenly a shadow hand came at me with a dagger I shot the dagger sending it flying out of his hand.

"How would you know," I said.

"You see since I am _The Shadow Man _I can here your secrets Regan… I know Emmy's secrets and Emmy has a particular one about you… that he told Night wing is it" he pointed at me, "Good luck and may good or evil choose who will win…" suddenly a shadow exploded and he was gone. Anger flooded threw my mind… how could she, she knew the reason why I was getting attacked this whole time. And Night wing… Night wing a person I trusted a person who raised me since I was eight the person who taught me.

I grabbed the almost forgetting to unfreeze my team. A device that can unfreeze them in minutes.

I pressed my button again.

"Status alert?" Night wing said.

"Status is I know my destiny and you and Emmy have a whole lot of explaining to do," I snapped.

"Regan you weren't" suddenly out of anger I threw my earpiece down and stepped on it sending a small spark of explosion.

"What was that about?" Alexis asked.

"Maybe you should ask her," I spat at Emmy suddenly she looked confused.

"Emmy you know what I am talking about don't act dumb," I said suddenly her face darkened and she looked to the ground.

She looked up, "I have been keeping something, I know why the hand-"

"Shadow Man is what he goes by," I muttered.

"I know why the Shadow man," she nodded, "Has been attacking Regan."

"And you kept this from us," Jason practically screamed.

"I…I didn't know how to tell you Night Wing said I should tell you when you were ready," she said tears ran down her cheeks suddenly I felt ashamed realizing this was probably really hard on her.

"I shouldn't have," I said using the practice of keeping myself calm, "I understand we must ask ourselves when surveying this would we do the same?"

"She's right we would do the same," Deno said.

"Let's go the only person I am and at right now is? Night wing because he was the one who made this such a secret," I snapped storming into the shop waiting for everyone to take their places Jason still looked mad he looked at me for a second as if wanting to ask me something but I looked away turning the key. Driving the plane it was a fast plane it only took an hour to cross the country.

We were back in the mount justice and I opened the door to see Night wing staring back at me.

"That was inappropriate you cut me off in mid sentence-"

"Inappropriate inappropriate…" Suddenly anger boiled up inside me I felt my hands ball into fists, "You kept what I have a right to know a secret from me! You always over think it try to protect me try to do the best for me. Well you saved my life five years ago isn't that enough. Yet you still blame yourself for their death!" My voice has risen and I was now in Night wings face he didn't dare to talk, "You know what isn't your fault you didn't pull the trigger and you know how I know is because I was there I remember I lied ok I remember seeing their blood spatter on the floor onto my clothes. Two face putting the gun to my forehead. I remember you throwing the boomerang at his hand and saving me…" my voice went into a low whisper as I looked to the floor, "Because I remember."

I looked up the tears weren't threatening anymore they were there pouring out and I looked at Night wing I couldn't read him but suddenly my legs moved for me and this time fast like hero fast. By the time I got to my room and successful slammed the door I isn't car about how I just ran to my room at super speed I didn't care I just wanted my mom and dad. I needed them I needed a shoulder to cry on.

That's when the nock on the door came Bruce Wayne came in his voice silent he looked at me for a second and suddenly I felt ashamed and I started wiping the tears.

"No don't stop it's time you get those out."

Suddenly I started sobbing and he rubbed my back till there was none left.


	7. 6

**7]**

I was tired, my muscles ached villains decided this was the best time to do things at the same time I feel like I haven't got a break since well oh gosh what day is it Tuesday… Monday diffidently Monday least I think.

I wasn't speaking to Night wing he was speaking to me but only about missions if I was hungry and about school but that was it.

I had scrapes and bruises all over and most likely a concussion but really when have I had time to get it looked so honestly I wasn't paying attention to my Algebra 2.

"Regan West what is the answer to this," asked my teacher.

"Err… Gorge Washington?" I said.

"Regan we are not in History," she said.

"Exactly how am I suppose to know that, uh didn't mean to say that part outloud wow this class is so stupid oh gosh darnit!"

"Regan Wesy you escuse yourselve to the hallway right now," screamed the teacher.

"Ohh burn," said theJAred a boy with frost white hair and light blue eyes joked with a laugh.

"Not funny Jared, you may follow her," scoffed my teacher.

"I hate school," I mumbled.

"What was that I herd," Ms. Glin said.

"Nothing Ms. Glin…"

"So why don't you get sleep he pointed at the bags under my eyes," he smiled at me a crooked.

"Extracurricular activities," I said quickly.

"Wow those are some activities…" he winked at me like he knew something I didn't which annoyed me.

"Gosh just leave me alone," I put my back against the wall and slid down.

"Sorry just trying to cheer you up," he mumbled.

"Er sorry no sleep grumpy no joke," I said.

"Couldn't be more clear Regan is it?" he said taking a spot next to me.

"Yeah," I said.

He seemed familiar like I had seen him before.

Ms. Glin stormed out.

"You know I don't know you two problems but your behavior has gotten out of hand Gorge Washington is something going on at home I should know about abuse," said Ms. Glin.

"Oh gosh no," I said.

Jared hesitated, "Uh what she said." He said quickly sweat dripped off his face he shuffled from side to side not making contact with anyone. Lying another trick Night wing taught me.

"Very well you Ms. West look obviously very tired perhaps you shouldn't stay up texting that Jason boy is it?"

"We're not a couple I said in defense the heat rushed to my cheeks, oh do I mean Alex get those two dears mixed up all the time," she said.

"Neither I am not with either ," I said in defense and I swore I saw Jared grin so I stomped on his foot.

"Both of you have self control problems you say what is on your mind that gets you in trouble," said my teacher, "Anything you two think causes that."

"Err extracurricular activities."

"What is that?" asked Ms. Glin.

"Chess club," I blurted.

"Chess club I didn't know that required much-"

"It is very exciting Ms, " I said quickly as the bell rang.

"Well I guess you two are excused," said ushering us into the overcrowded classroom to get our bags and to leave.

"What was that," I said.

"What do you mean," he said nervously looking around.

"Abuse she asked you about abuse and you lied, I'm not as stupid as Ms. Glin," I snapped.

"I got to get to class," he hurried out the door but he of course forgot this is our last period.

Something suspicious going on at school following it. I texted to Night wing.

Careful. He texted back.

I didn't text back because I was careful watching Jared but he was fast too fast and I couldn't risk using my new discovered speed powers at school that would be utterly stupid of me.

But ass soon as we got onto the streets he was gone.

"Should have changed," I murmured.

I was almost to Dilly Dogs so I might as well go to that Zeta Tube.

I walked around the corner where no one comes no one even cleaned the blood from me getting dragged of the cement the thought chilled me so I hurried into the Zeta tube. The rest were already at Mount Justice playing sports doing homework and other numerous things.

I glanced at Night wing and he nodded that I was home and I crashed on the couch starting on my algebra 2 homework which I didn't get.

"Hey," Jason said.

"Have you noticed everyone thinks we're going out," suddenly I was overwhelmed he looked actually really cute right now I could tell apart him and Alex easily now.

"Yeah weird right, were just really good friends," I laughed nervously.

"Yeah really good friends," he said but something in his eyes made it look like he didn't agree and before I could call out his name to apologize he was gone.

I didn't no if I liked him, I can tell Alexis and Deno like each other with one glance and I can't tell if I love Jason heak I might like Jared for all I know.

I rubbed my temple with frustration laying on the couch falling asleep. My sleeps were dreamless and a large buzz was what woke me up.

I sat up looking at my cell phone. Night wing.

"Hello," I yawned.

"Mission room now," he said with a sense of urgency in his voice.

I surprisingly was one of the first. As they soon came in Night wing seemed to get more nervous.

"It's happening," he said.

"The start the start of it all," Emmy said ,"He did it didn't he he killed-"

"I tried to stop it they came out of left field," Night wing said tears welled up in his eyes.

"Who?" I said quickly.

"He killed he killed Bruce Wayne he killed Batman," Night wing said.


	8. 7

**7]**

There was one thing I hated more that Hospitals it was funerals.

I felt open in my black skin tight sleeveless dress. As I took a seat next to Dick who looked off in another world at a moment. Tears threatened on poring down my face but I wasn't going to let anyone see me cry.

Emmy on my right was sobbing, it has been hard on her the most I guess she saw his death and couldn't stop it I guess being psychic has it's down faults.

Alexis stayed silent but tears rolled down her cheeks Deno went and grasped her hand suddenly I was relieved that someone was at least sort of happy here. Marlena who was scared to death of Bruce was crying. Jason Alex and Austin on my left sat on my left sat uncomfortably next to Dick.

Dick mumbled something and stood up.

That left me sitting awkwardly by Jason we didn't talk much except for missions and even then we were having trouble communicating he almost threw a fire ball at me and my shirt caught on fire then he extinguished it with water but still. Alex his brother looked off into the window he wasn't one to show his true emotion unlike his brother who is a open book. Austin looked ready to use his power of teleportation probably the only thing stopping him was him revealing his identity as Griffin.

I didn't want to be here either so I wasn't one to judge.

"May everyone take their seats," a voice boomed.

Everyone shuffled and I scooted this time next to Jason and Dick humbly took his place in between me and Emmy who was still sobbing her eyes out.

"We are here today to honor a man as the society first knew as Bruce Wayne and it later got discovered soon after he retired that he was Batman…" he said stuff about him his life a few prayers and suddenly y the it was time to share stories. My legs betrayed me as I stood. Dick grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure you want to do this," I nodded walking up again people looked at me probably mostly because of my dress but they stared at me.

"He was my grandfather when Dick adopted me after my parents Wally and Airtimes West got killed. He taught me that I didn't have to become a hero and not to be pressured about my parents. So I am not the one who shall give justice," I said before saying what I really wanted to say because there were still people here who didn't know my identity, "That's why I know that the team that the hero night wing formed will bring justice on the man who did this for all of us for me." My voice cracked and I looked at Dick who had a single tear rolling down his cheek, "Batman disserves to be known remembered he also needs justice for his murder. A murder that was unjust and if anyone even me are close to seeing that killer we will bring justice."

Suddenly people clapped and I hurried out of the church tears escaping my eyes making sure that know one can see me.

"Well spoken," a voice said I turned around I recognized the man as the ex commissioner Gordon who retired soon after Bruce did.

"Uh… Thanks," I murmured.

"Black Arrow, Regan I'm not that stupid just like I figured out Bruce, Dicks, Tim's, and Jason true identity, he really said the opposite about you not having to bring justice to your parents I'm sure of it," he said with a sad smile.

"No actually he didn't want me to become a hero he wanted me to be different especially since Jason," I said quietly.

"Makes sense, one question though who figured out how to kill the dark knight?" he said.

"Shadow Man."

"Never heard of him," he said.

"Tends to stay to the shadows he's deadly and planning something big," I said.

"Big how big," he said.

"He killed the unkillable how big to you think," I said.

"Big." He said with a frown nodding and walking away.

I stood up dusting my dress up.

"Nice dress," I heard a voice.

"Jared," I flipped around to see the white haired boy with a smug smile on his face.

"I heard I'm sorry for your loss and I came to support a friend," he said.

"Uh jee thanks," I said uncomfortably tugging on my skirt wishing they would magically turn into jeans. I felt myself blush and from how fair my skin is I was probably as red as a tomato.

"No probs," he said with a grin looking cuter than ever part of me wanted to cry into his shoulder.

Suddenly the doors opened and he was again lost in the crowd we soon made way to the graveyard I hated graveyards too I guess I don't like a lot of things. They said a few thing we put flowers on the grave and we were done. It was a relief when I got into the car to go to Mount Justice and the ride home was silent in the car except for soft sobbing we were alone in the back seat Night wing was taking a different now.

"What know?" Alexis said silently she looked like she wanted to hit someone with the right powers.

"Go back to missions…" Deno said.

"Go back to missions Batman died we can't just go back to missions," Alex said.

"We give justice for Batman do what he would want us to do," I said.

Deno nodded, "We must not let the loss of one be unjustified I know this is dangerous and if you want out you can be out.

"This is absolutely insane but I'm in," Gemma said with a grin that looked carzy enough to be wither if the jokers.

"I'm in no one can kill bats and be unjustified," said Miranda, "Or hurt Regan… we're a family."

"I'm in," Jason said taking a glance at me.

"I stay with my bro," Alex said.

"In," Griffin said.

"Stupid question guys," Alexis said, "I was in before we had the chance to leave."

"I'm in," Emmy said wiping he puffy red eyes.

"Stupid question for me," I murmured.

"IT's settled we stay a team we stay a family and we bring justice to those lost," Deno said.


	9. 8

**8]**

Loss of words. Weird how the day was going so perfect and within a few hours of precious time it all fell apart into pieces in a blink of an eye. It all started this morning.

Finally I tracked down where Jared lived I spied from the rove top above and planted a chip in the room so I can hear what is going on his apartment is two rooms one main room one bathroom.

He has a mom a little four year old sister and himself yet no abuse. I was almost subsided that there was nothing weird going on besides a little bit of family struggle till he stormed in the man with black eyes shadow man. A pain of anger went in he was going to hurt him he was going to hurt the person I love. I almost ran in there that is till the boy I thought I loved smiled at the man.

"Hey dad," he laughed hugging the man.

"Any more info about the girl," he said.

"Regan is still morning about Batman," he said.

A mixture of pain anger and betrayal ran threw me… he was White Frost when he got pulled out of the mission his father was protecting him. His father who figured out my true identity sent him to spy on me for him to fall in love with me. I hesitated running in there and going cyco killer on them both. Now it was my turn to play spy.

"I think it is almost time for you to dispose of her she will be the flag in our war to take over the country," he laughed.

"Are you sure I'm not ready to-"

"No buts you are more than ready or did you actually fall in love with this Regan girl," he said.

"N…n o," he stammered, I" couldn't of she is our enemy her parents you disposed of now we must dispose of her."

"Very good son for a second I thought we had a disagreement," he smiled, "Now that you have gained trust of the girl kill her."

"When," he said.

"Next time you have a chance when you are alone you are to say White Frost did it and you couldn't stop it can you understand me," he said.

"Yes father I must get to school now," he said.

"Yes very well son and Jared?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful," he said.

"Yes father," he said walking out of the door.

I closed my eyes on the rooftop. I was going to kill him the boy I thought I loved I was going to kill him.

I suddenly looked at my clock and suddenly I realized I would be late if I didn't hurry. Good thing I have super speed . It was annoying at times I was always hungry but it times like these it was helpful.

I was suddenly at the front of the building by the time the bell rang. But I was still in costume suddenly I jumped behind the dumpster to see Gemma and Alex kiss.

"Awkward," I giggled.

"Oh um-" Alex said.

"No props need to change quick," I hurried them out pulling my clothes out of my backpack they scurried away.

I changed into my normal clothes and ran to my next class sliding in to my desk right in front of Jared great.

"Late much," he smirked.

"Not in the mood Jared," I snapped.

"Jeez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," I herd Miranda snicker.

"Ok kids group up into partners and talk about yesterdays lesson," said the teacher.

"We need to talk," I dragged Jared to the corner of the room.

"About math?"

"You jerk," I said, "Your dad is Shadow Man and your White Frost you're a spy your about to try to kill me when you get a chance. Jared I thought we had something, but little did I know it is all a lie," I said.

"You weren't suppose to find out about it I was going to convince him to spare you," he said, "I do like you a lot."

"Sure how can I trust you," I snapped.

Suddenly he pulled me in for a kiss I pushed him away and slapped him across the face.

"I don't know what is real anymore Jared, you can quit you dad and help us right now or you can stay on your dads side and we part separate ways," I said.

"He's my dad Regan I can't," he said.

"My mom did!" I said trying to keep my voice quiet.

"I can't," he said.

"Then I guess next time we meet we're going to try to kill each other," I said storming away.

Miranda looked at me the power mimicking girl tried to mouth something to me that I couldn't quite hear suddenly a sharp object hit my side and I screamed in pain.

Suddenly the room got cold and I looked up pulling out a piece of frozen ice.

"I am Jared son of the Shadow Man White Frost he boomed.

Miranda somehow getting in costumes zoomed towards me stealing my speed powers.

"Gosh that looks painful," she said.

"I'm fine get him I said grasping my side I ran into the hallway pulling off my normal clothes and putting on the mask stuffing my t shirt in there to stop the bleeding running back in I strung my bow and arrow and shot at White Frost missing him but barely he still didn't notice the arrow as she shot the sharp ice daggers. I shot again this time getting him and he strung with electricity.

"Black Arrow Regan West ran out of the classroom for help did you see her she's hurt!" screamed the teacher.

"I'll look I said as dots dance in my vision and I ran into the bathroom next door putting back on my clothes the moment I got outside students rushed towards me screaming and I saw the light figure of Shadow Man and that is when I blacked out.


	10. 9

**9]**

There were too many far too many.

3 days six hours and 30 minutes since the world fell in chaos. But who's counting. The league held captive and we predicted as bait but whenever we came out of hiding drones tailed us.

I dodged the drone's laser but it scorched the end of my hair.

"Seriously," I pulled back the arrow sending it flying at the drone.

"There too much I thing they are signaling for more," Alexis gave a worried look at Deno.

"Don't Alexis there is no telling when you will wake up!" Deno said.

"I can't let you turn dark," she said.

"Are we missing something," Miranda said.

Suddenly Alexis turned brighter than usual and she floated up suddenly she was pretty fast and only a fellow speedster could track her she was taking down bots one came behind her and Deno shot his light hitting him but this time the light turned black. His eyes turned completely black even what is suppose to be white.

Alexis seemed to get weaker and Deno was wrathless taking down bots but there was something wrong with both situations all the bots were down.

Alexis fell to the ground and Miranda using my speed jeez she was overusing it ran to her.

"She's breathing but I think she is some kind of coma?" Gemma said turning from her harden skin back to her normal pretty and petite self her dark brown wig was windblown and her face looked scared and worried.

"Deno do you know anything about this," I turned to him.

His hands glowed with darkness like he was going to kill someone unlike the usual light powers he had it was almost like Shadow Man.

"Deno?" Emmy realized something is wrong and suddenly he shot his dark powers at Emmy she dodged it but barely.

"What the heak is wrong Deno this isn't you?" Austin said Deno hit him with the darkness and Austin flew to the back wall.

"Aus- Griffin," Marlena screamed running to him.

"Deno, dude this isn't you man what's wrong just talk to me," I said walking closer for a second I thought he was going to blast me too, "Regan?"

"Yeah?" his eyes turned to his normal color.

"No did I kill anyone?" he said I flipped to see Austin.

"Man I'm so sorry?" said Deno.

"What got into you?" Alex said.

Deno took a breath, "When I use my powers too much darkness takes over me… it hasn't happened in months I thought I handled it. And Alexis shoot Alexsis."

He went off in a sprint and we all went behind him Gemma was still leaning over her and when Alex came he put a arm around Alex's shoulder protectively.

"Is she?"

"No she wont die I don't see it," Emmy said.

"You can see peoples death?" said Jason standing next to me.

She nodded, "I'm not saying anything about anyone else no one diserves to know if it is there time it is too mind chilling."

Deno picked her up bridal style.

"Lets go before more come," Deno said brushing the loose strands of golden blond hair out of Alexis's face.

We pulled the sewer grate jumping down into our secret place if anything like this were ever to happen we were suppose to go here we never took this that seriously but when the time came it was honestly conforting. The problem with it was there was no heating system so bacilli it was freezeing especially in the winter.

Calypso was laid on the couch.

"I'll stay with her till she wakes up if you guys are going out," Emmy volunteered.

"Who wants to go out there for food we're running low and you know how Miranda and Regan eat," Griffin scepticlly looked into the walk in pantry which just dasys ago was filled with food.

"I'll go!" me and Jason said at the same time.

"Good you guys can finally be alone together I mean protecting eachother," Deno said. Was he trying to mess with my love life because at the moment I don't think anyone can pick up the pieces.

"That's great," Jason said looking at me.

"Fine," I mumbled going in the girls changing room we set up out of curtains.

I put on a simple sweatshirt and jeans and keep my head exceeled in a hood to make sure I wouldn't run into Jared and he try to throw ice at me again. I pulled up my sweatshirt showing to wound superhealing helped but it looked pretty nasty before it kicked in according to Miranda but she was over dramatic.

"Ready," I herd Jason yell.

"Yes," I said pulling down my sweatshirt and putting my freckled hands into my pocket.

I climbed up behind Jason who helped haul me up once I got to the top. I closed the gate seeing Gemma and Alex kissing in a corner. I almost was half tempted to scream fin a room but when I thought harder I realized there was no other rooms to be found except the bathroom but that would be kind of gross.

"So how is your wound," Jason said as we walked around the ally corner.

"Better," I kept my head down careful not to make eye contact with Jason.

"Regan… we can't do this forever," he said I suddenly had the urge to kiss him. I felt odd because I was still getting over Jared.

"Jason not now the boy I thought I liked just tried to kill me," I snapped suddenly furious with the boy.

"Well maybe you should be looking for someone who is right in front of you and stop morning over Jared," he snapped which took me aback for a second. I suddenly started to speed walk avoiding eye contact with two drones that were parked right in front of the grocery store. I walked in Jason behind me and grabbed a cart stuffing random things in and going to the front counter to check out. Jason hovered behind me not saying a word as I paid the cashier with cash. I put was overwhelmed by the amount of bags and Jason tried to help me suddenly I went to walk again.

"I know I shouldn't love someone who doesn't love me Regan but I do your pretty smart cocky but stupid too you're just so stupid with feelings you never know when someone is trying to protect you when someone is using you. So you're stupid and I thought I needed to tell you that. Now I feel stupid what a way to wow a-"I suddenly cut of the rambling boy and dropped my bags and kissed him a real kiss not the one Jared tried to give me before he tried to kill me. I broke apart grabbing the bags and walking away trying to suppress a long needed smile.


	11. 10

**10]**

One month and the world got worse every minute. Crime ran the streets and if police officers tried to wave there badge most ended up dead.

I stayed on the rooftop in my normal clothes a husky jacket and black skinny jeans but still even in my heavy clothing I was still freezing on the roof people mostly stayed in their homes now a days they were losing hope heak we were losing hope. I haven't seen or heard about the league since they were defeated I doubted they were dead probably unhurt they were bait. I wanted to go after them but Deno wouldn't let me he says since my wound was so fatally I wasn't physically or mentally ready. Like I said Deno was my therapist whether he was meaning to be or not. They think it I am not ready because of Jared.

Everyone on the team tried to dig into my feelings I was never good with feelings damn you Deno.

Gamma's a mess too the kids that the scientist that gave her powers takes care of 20 other kids Gemma is the oldest leaving her in charge if her hair wasn't already Silver she would be grey. I help when I can because I can't do much else. They're cute really but sometimes I want to throw one of them out the window.

I was tired of this though I wanted to storm in there warehouse where 'all the magic happens' and kill them all diffidently Jared. I punched the floor making my hand bleed I punched it again. Night Wing he was in there dead or crazy maybe but in there and I was going to save him whether my team like It or not.

"Ms. West Greg took my doll," a little voice said behind me. I turned around she was a small girl I had no idea what powers she harnessed maybe mind reading she was cute tears rolled down her small face. I didn't remember her name.

"It's cold out here let's see about that do," I smiled at her grasping her hand and I led her back inside but once we were in something was wrong I looked down the stairs and they looked more dangerous then suddenly there was a push from behind and a girl laughing her head off and suddenly I was at the bottom.

My eyes flashed open Gemma stared at me her golden eyes with worry, "You fell asleep again didn't you?" she said.

I nodded I think Nightmare has been getting in my dreams hoping to drive me insane and then kill me but whe ever I fall asleep I'm getting tourtured.

I looked at my hand phantom pains from when I punched the roof stung then my neck hurts I stood up brushing off some snow which was a slushy sort of texture now.

The same girl ran out and I shuttered he was trying to drive me crazy making me not trust a nine year old.

"Uh a boy is here?" she said.

"We'll be down in a second," she said grabbing my shoulder and she hauled me to my feet.

"You look like you saw a ghost so basically you look like crap," she said.

"Oh just Nightmare made it so she pushed me down the stairs," I mumbled.

"Seriously Suzan wouldn't hurt a fly," Gemma said.

"Exactly he's driving me crazy with dreams," I mumbled.

I walked down the stairs a boy in a hood sat there on a couch.

"I would like to talk to Regan alone," he said.

Gemma and me gave nervous glances at each other. I nodded and she gave a weary smile.

"Come on movie night," Gemma said with as much enthusiasm as she possibly could.

"Ok who are you," I said.

The hood went down and Jared stood in front of me. My heart raced suddenly anger boiled up inside me and I walked to him slapping him. He spat blood.

"Regan-"

"Leave!"

"I lost my temper!"

"You tried to kill me," I screamed.

"I'll change sides!"

"Why should I trust you!"

"Regan please!"

"Leave ," I screamed.

"Ok but contact me if you change your mind," he gave me a card and left. I held the card in my hands tenderly twirling it in my finger and went to throw it into the trash but hesitated.

Maybe he had turned good?

Oh who am I kidding.

Wait Jared is gone and the fastest girl alive just might there before he can. I ran quickly suddenly I was at the base and I ran down and whizzed past everyone who is was confused grabbing my quiver and arrows and running to the building.

As I walked in there the first thing I saw was night wing Wonder girl and Super boy tied up in gags but unhurt I ran to them Night wings eyes widened and he shook his head I grabbed my hunting dagger ready to cut him free but suddenly there was a voice behind me.

"I've been expecting you Regan…" A voice echoed suddenly he came at me pushing me to the ground knocking the wind out of me I stood up and at first I couldn't breath then the air filled my lungs and I threw the knife and him he disappeared and suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and h punched me making me stumble backwards and grab my nose blood gushed out I cringed I strung an arrow and shot but he dodged again and kicked me in the back sending me on my stomach I pushed myself to my knees using my hands as support as I stood up dots danced in my vision I strung and arrow but my aim was off again.

"REGAN!" a voice screamed as a voice came at me screaming and suddenly a ice dagger came flying not at me but at him it shot threw him at the stomach.

Shadow Man screamed using his shadow hand to throw Jared into a pipe he slid onto the ground into a heap and Shadow Man clasped dead I stood there for a few seconds just stareing the rest of the team came inside and once Night wing was untied he explained to the team he explained… how the boy I once love gave his life for me by killing his own father.

"Now what," Austin asked.

Marlena frowned and kissed him.


	12. 11

**11]**

They thought I couldn't hear them.

"She blames herself."

"Are you sure I should talk to her?"

"She won't talk to anyone not even me and I've known here since we started crime fighting," I recognized Marlena's voice.

"She loved him," Jason said.

"She loves you too."

Whoever said that was right I loved them both Jason more Jason had his head strait but it was a love triangle except one of us was dead and the other won't talk.

The door knocked and I walked to the door opening this.

"Hey Regan," Miranda said she looked nervous not like herself usually she would mess around with me right I'm the one that hasn't talked for a month.

My therapist/ leader walked in his face looked blank.

"His funeral is tomorrow are you going?" he asked.

I simply nodded and he mumbled something under his breath.

I sat on my bed looking out my window taping my fingers against my dresser in a seuense.

"She looks nervous…" a voice whispered.

I wanted to scream _'you know I can here you' _but my voice didn't seem to work but I really didn't have much of a desire to talk.

I stood up and walked out of my room.

"You haven't walked out of your room in hours and now you choose to do it!" Jason jogged to catch up with me.

I ignored him.

"We're trying to help you!" he said standing in front of me.

I glared at him balling my hands into fists.

"I don't want help!" I screamed at him.

I walked to the kitchen like nothing happened and grabbed a cookie that Emmy must have made it melted in my mouth.

"You're kidding me right you're so damn stubborn," he said taking a seat next to me.

"Get over it!"

I didn't say anything.

"You know what forget it," he said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Forget when that he threw an ice cube at his father to save me then his father threw him into a pipe and I could do nothing," I said, "Forget that I was madly in love with him while I was madly in love with you… I guess we just pick bad people!"

I slid off the stool.

"You're not that bad your pretty," he said I snorted, "That came out wrong your smart brave stupid and stubborn."

I looked at him for second and rolled my eyes, "Decide already."

I walked past the rest who were confused probably hearing me yelling and after that I went back to being silent.

Green Arrow came in he talked to me about when my mom was a teenager. I didn't talk back. Night wing came in too but he respected my sudden silence.

I hated funerals I wore a different dress this time only because Marlena made me I sat in the front and it was the most painful hour of my life especially when I talked to his mom.

"It's your fault we were doing fine being rich until you came in it's your fault he died it's your fault!" Deno dragged me away while Miranda started chewing he ladies head out she was actually quite scary when pissed off.

"She's wrong Regan you shouldn't listen!" Gemma said.

"Why not? It's true?"

"Gosh your and idiot," Austin said I saw him and Marlena hold hands. Great everyone is sure about if they are single or not besides me…

"I'm going to get some air," I murmured going outside.

"Hey are you ok," a voice said I turned to see Jason.

I frowned.

"Look open up we're a team we're a family we have ears you know and I'm pretty sure you have a mouth," he said.

I stayed silent from a second but then my emotions took over tears poured down my cheeks and my knees clasped from under me and my knees scratched up on impact.

"I don't know I can ever be a hero again?" I looked up.

"You will we'll be ones together," he said and suddenly he kissed me.

After that everything was ok almost ok at least it was good for me.

**Done with Regan and now I will move on to drum roll please Deno a beloved character that I showed my friends and gave me the idea to make this book in a few points of view like short stories.**


	13. 12

**_Ever Wonder What Goes On In Deno's head well for the next few chapters you questions will be answered._**

**_13:_**

I threw the basketball into the basket flawlessly.

"Overachiever," Miranda snickered hands on her hips as she faced me with a taunting smile that reminded me of a cat. The thirteen year old girl was like my little sister and it was often that she taunts me. My girlfriend Alexis was in the corner doing homework I had to give her cootoes fro staying after school while I helped Miranda with her basketball skills she was going to try out for the basketball team.

Gemma was a cheerleader now which honestly probably drove Alex up the wall but outside you could here there constant chanting "Be aggressive!"

"Do we really have to do practice while there doing it?" Miranda groaned.

"You're going to have to ge use to it," I flashed a smile taking a glance at Alexis who rolled her eyes, "Come on it's getting late let's get out of here," I said.

"Didn't have to tell me twice!" Miranda grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder Alexis did the same with a mile as Miranda walked ahead.

"You know IT's really great what your doing for her," she whispered.

"I know that is why you love me," I said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You better not make out," Miranda flipped her head looking at us.

Alexis rolled her eyes as we were off the campus and too the portal behind Dilly Dogs or according to Emmy Dilly Cats.

My name is Deno I am the leader of the Young Justice team and I have the same power and Alexis to control light but both out powers have there down faults Alexis if she goes into her true light form goes into a coma for a range of 2 days to 1 week. Me if I use too much I go dark I can't control myself and I am a loose cannon. At first me and Alexis were the only ones that new about each other.

The during battle against some insane and dangerous droids we both went into power overload to protect each other. The team found out and were ok with it except Austin told me if I hurt anyone on the team he would make it his personal duty to kill me.

That might be scary for some people because Griffin is a pretty intense guy and very scary at times though I've seen him kindhearted too. I was actually grateful someone was willing to kill me if I went rouge.

We walked through the portal to immediately see Marlena fighting Regan with a hair brush and Regan ran away dodging Emmy who was holding a tray of hot steaming cookies in the mean time Gemma an Alex were making out on the couch while. Jason and Griffin played violent video games on the couch… home sweet home.

"Cookie," Emmy said obviously exasperated from the noise or maybe she was having dreams again I never no which Regan at least didn't have them any more.

"Uh thanks," I said grabbing one and taking a bite.

"Deno order Mar to stop before I eat all the cookies!" Regan zoomed to Emmys cookies snatching the tray out of Emmys hands.

I took this very seriously ever since Regan gained super speed she eats 24/7 especially when Marlena attacks Regan's hair with a brush.

"Mar stop torturing Reg, Reg give back the cookies, and Gem and Al find a room," said Alexis before I could say anything. Alexis my second command was good at being a peace maker ever since Wonder girl stopped being our full time den mother in January.

Gemma and Alex broke apart rolling their eyes.

I looked at Alexis her bright blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Her face it gleamed with sort of a glow that no other girl I have met has. I know guys go goo goo over her and I was glad to call her mine. I wasn't far behind though I hear rumors of some kind of fan club… :0 Don't know what to think there except that the girls who run it are deluded.

Regan gave back the cookies but not before snatching on and munching on it in a matter of seconds Marlena instead of brushing Regan's hair defeated started brushing her won dark locks. I grasps hands with Alexis and she smiled at me and we were about to kiss well at least I think we were.

"What happened to find a room," Miranda smirked with a roll of her dark brow eyes.

I laughed hoarsely.

"_New Moon next movie in the Twilight Saga starts now," _the TV said.

"Seriously untie me or like cover my eye and ears," Regan groaned as I walked into the living room Regan was tied up and put onto a chair while all the other girls watched it wide eyed I rolled my eyes grabbing a cookie and walking into my bedroom

_I had no control over my body my friends… no my family lay around me dead even Griffin. The only one who stood was Alexis she begged me to snap out of it crying but there was a mix of pain anger and pity in her eyes._

_I wanted to hug her but I raised my hand shooting light at her she screamed as Is started burning her to a crisp._

I woke up tangled in my sheets and panting.


End file.
